Rationale: The Postmenopausal Estrogen/Progestin Interventions (PEPI) Trial included 875 participants followed at seven centers for three years (123 were randomized and followed at the Hopkins center). This trial was a randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled clinical trial of hormone treatment in postmenopausal women. The primary objective of PEPI was to assess the effect of unopposed estrogen and estrogen combined with cyclic or continuous progestin therapies on four different biologic/metabolic systems that are known to influence cardiovascular risk in women and believed to change with menopause or estrogen therapy. These systems were: lipid metabolism, blood pressure, carbohydrate metabolism, and coagulation/hemostasis. Secondary objectives of PEPI were to evaluate the effects of different replacement regimens on bone mineral density, endometrium, and quality of life, while also monitoring any effect on the breast. This study is a three year observational follow-up designed to monitor PEPI women for any delayed experiences by means of annual clinical visits with interim telephone contacts. Protocol: Annually on the anniversary date of their randomization into the PEPI trial, participants will be asked to attend a clinic visit. At this visit, they will receive a complete physical and pelvic examination with a Papanicolaou test and if they have a uterus, an endometrial biopsy (if a biopsy is refused or impossible to obtain, a transvaginal ultrasound evaluation will be performed). A mammogram will also be performed at this time. Height, weight, waist and hip girth, and resting blood pressure will be measured. Questionnaires will be completed assessing quality of life, physical activity, smoking and alcohol use. At the final visit (72 months after randomization into PEPI) a bone mineral density evaluation will be performed of the spine and hip. The instruments and protocols for these evaluations wil be the same as used in the PEPI study, modified as necessary to be relevant to the follow-up. An interim telephone contact will be made at 6 months after each clinic visit to ascertain any interim medication change and/or clinical illness. Participants will also be asked at this time about any intercurrent illness, any interim estrogens and progestins they have used, the reasons for any medication changes, and whether these changes were recommended or approved by their physician. Risks: The PSFS is an observational study and so has no risks associated with drug or device interventions. As part of this follow-up, participants will be asked to complete questionnaires regarding sexual functioning and moods, which they may find embarrassing or discomforting. Participants will be allowed to complete these questionnaires in a private area. Participants will also be exposed to radiation through mammograms and a bone scan. The levels of radiation exposure for these procedures is extremely low and annual mammography represents recommended clinicl treatment for women in this age group. Those women who have a uterus will also be asked to undergo an endometrial biopsy at the annual visit. The risks associated with this procedure include bleeding, pain, cramping, infection and perforation of the uterus.